This new alstroemeria hybrid originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me in greenhouse at Hillegom, The Netherlands, in 1978, growing among a group of seedlings of various alstroemeria plants maintained for breeding purposes. Because of the very unusual coloration of its flowers this particular seedling was selected by me for propagaton, which was done by me by rhizome division with such satisfactory results that this type of propagation was carried on under my direction through several successive generations, which demonstrated conclusively that the noval and distinctive characteristics of the discovery plant were fully present in the clones from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Present propagation of this new alstroemeria cultivar is being carried on at Hillegom and at Aalsmeer in The Netherlands.